


Guardian of Time

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Time is protected by Guardians. When an event in Jared Padalecki's life is accidentally missed, the fragile time line is cracked. An officer of the Guardians is sent to put things right. But Jensen Ackles finds more than a cracked time line, he finds love and stays longer than he should!!I'm not sure where this one came from, it just popped into my head!! Hope you enjoy. Calysta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Jared Padalecki stood in the shower, his face turned up into the spray, allowing the hot water to pound his body. He ignored the slight sting of the hot water as it pummelled his body concentrating instead on washing away the last few months of his miserable life. He looked down briefly watching the water swirl round and round before finally disappearing down the plug-hole. Jared huffed out an annoyed breath wishing that he could just vanish like the water, wished he could vanish into nothingness. With another sigh, Jared turned his face up towards the spray again.

Ben was gone, his things cleared from the apartment, leaving large empty spaces and not just in Jared's heart. The silence of loneliness echoed around the apartment leaving Jared feeling miserable and isolated from everything that had made his life worth living, and he had nobody but to blame but himself. It was all his own stupid fault. He had watched silently as Ben walked out of the apartment, out of his life, and he hadn't said a word, not one. The words had frozen on his lips. Lips that usually rattled out speech like machine-gun fire had fallen silent, failing him for the first time in his life. "Damn," Jared thought miserably. "Why did I let him go?" Jared shook his head under the water in an attempt to get Ben's face out of his head.

After ten minutes of wallowing in the shower and his private misery, Jared turned the shower off stepping into the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and trotted into the bedroom to get dressed for work. Jared glanced at himself in the full length mirror. He scowled. He was too tall. His dark hair insisted falling across his face and he hated the colour of his eyes. Jared scowled again but the reflection stared back defiantly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jared noticed the time. "Oh shit," he cursed. "I'm gonna be late for the first lecture. Again," he chastised as he hurriedly dressed in jeans, t-shirt, grey sweater and black boots. Shrugging into his jacket, Jared grabbed his briefcase and slammed out of the apartment. 

Hurrying down the street, Jared was glad that he only lived three blocks from the Police Academy. He had spent seven years in the police department, finally making detective eighteen months previously. But his promising career had been cut short when an arrest had gone seriously wrong. His partner, a veteran, had been killed and Jared had spent three months in the hospital in a coma. When he had finally woken up, Jared had battled for a further three months to get his legs working again. His right leg, however, had never fully healed leaving him with a limp for the rest of his life. He had been invalided out of the police force and Jared thought his life was over, the career he had always wanted laying in tatters. He had been sinking into a deep depression when six months ago, his ex-Captain had persuaded him to lecture at the Academy saying that they needed younger teachers, people that the cadets could relate to. Jared had been cynical at first, but gradually found himself enjoying teaching the raw and eager recruits, and found that he was good at it. He saw himself in most of them and his inner feelings veered wildly and uncontrollably from jealousy to regret to sadness when he allowed himself to remember the eagerness and enthusiasm he himself had felt during his first term at the Academy. 

Jared let his mind drift and as usual his thoughts turned to Ben. It was a habit that Jared couldn't seem to break, like a moth to a flame. Ben had hated him being a police officer and it was the cause of most of their arguments. Ben's family were extremely rich, old money with even older values and traditions. His father was head of a leading Law firm and didn't hide the fact that he disapproved of Jared and his son's relationship. Ben had followed his father into the family business, was a successful lawyer in his own right, and despite his father's disapproval they had lived together in a sort of harmony for four years. But Ben had refused to commit further by marrying Jared while he had been a cop, again something that had caused many quarrels and bitter words. 

Then out of the blue four months ago, Ben had announced that he didn't love him anymore, that Jared was wasting his life lecturing at the Academy, that he could be so much more if only he tried harder. Ben was saying the words but Jared could hear his father, loud and clear. The pleas Jared thought he would always articulate in the situation immediately died on his lips, the deep hurt he felt at the words silencing him. He knew, deep down, that Ben had expected him to beg, had even seemed annoyed and disappointed at his silence but Jared hadn't been able to force the words out. Ben had then packed his belongings and walked away from their life - simple as that. Jared hadn't seen or heard from him since. 

Jared had somehow dragged himself through the months after Ben had walked out but he felt like he was drowning in despair. Deep down, he admitted that the relationship hadn't been working for a long time but Jared was stubborn and ignored what his heart and head were telling him. Jared wanted to be miserable, may be even needed to submerge himself in the unhappiness that surrounded him like a dark shroud convincing himself that nobody would want a half crippled ex-cop. He had drunken himself into oblivion most nights, but still had woken early each morning with a dull ache filling his whole being. 

It would have been their fifth anniversary today and the thought settled a deep depression around him. He knew that they had both stopped loving each other but Jared hung onto the good memories ignoring the truth, happy to indulge in his misery. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, as he turned the corner entering the Academy through the impressive archway but even the architecture he usually loved to admire didn't lift his spirits. Jared was slowly dying inside and he didn't know how to stop it. Nodding at several cadets, Jared made his way towards the main building to his first class of the day. 

  


* * *

  
Loretta Devine brushed a speck of dust off her long gown. She hated the gown with a passion but it went with the job. "Stupid thing," she cursed under her breath as she scanned the array of screens, her experienced eyes glancing at each one in turn. Her attention was drawn to one in particular and she frowned slightly. She glanced up at the master screen making a mental note of the readings in her head.

Loretta loved her job as one of forty Guardians, who monitored and protected the fragile Time Lines that ran backwards and forwards through the centuries shaping and moulding peoples' lives, their history and their destinies. The Time Continuum had been in existence for over a hundred years, quietly existing in the background, its sole mission to put right events that had either gone wrong or were not meant to happen or were a direct threat to one of the delicate Time Lines. Loretta turned back to screen, frowning again. "You young man need help," she thought to herself.

"Wow. He's hot," a voice said from behind her. 

Loretta turned away from the screen and stared at the young man in front her. She folded her arms across her chest, quirked an eyebrow at him and tapped her foot on the floor. "You mind your tongue young man," she admonished. "I taught you better than that." 

"I know. Sorry Loretta," the young man adopted his most apologetic expression, hoping to convince the older woman of his sincerity but knowing, deep down, that Loretta wouldn't be fooled by him at all. 

Loretta regarded the young man standing in front of her, head now slightly bowed. She smiled to herself, not fooled one bit by the innocent look gracing his features. She knew him too well, had known him since he had come into her home, and her heart, when he was a frightened ten year old. A fire had laid half the city to waste and made orphans of thousands of children, Jensen Ackles one of them, his whole family killed in the unforgiving inferno. 

Loretta loved him like a son, was fiercely protective of him, was his greatest supporter but she also loved to tease him at every opportunity. It made her feel young again and a girl had to have a hobby. Even as a grown man, Loretta could still flashes of the frightened ten year old who hadn't spoken for months, and who had curled himself up into a ball and cried for his mother every night for over six months. It had taken her months to gain his trust but eventually her patience was rewarded and Jensen let her in, let her mother him. From that moment, they had never looked back and had built up a strong bond, built on trust, respect and love that easily stood the tests of time. 

Loretta let her old eyes roam up and down his body. Dressed for his latest mission, Jensen was fidgeting in the unfamiliar clothes making Loretta smile again. Jensen, no longer the skinny child, had grown into a beautiful man, if beautiful was the right description for a man. Tall, lean and well-muscled, he had almost boyish features with pouty lips any girl would die for, sandy blonde short hair and the most stunning and expressive green eyes Loretta had ever seen. Yes, she decided beautiful described him perfectly. 

Jensen himself was a confusing jumble of contradictions. Shy, quiet and awkward with other people, traits he had never managed to shake since childhood. But at the same time, on the flip side, Jensen was strong, determined and capable, the toughest and most successful officers in the Continuum, deeply passionate and dedicated to his job. He fiercely protected and guarded time almost as jealously as herself. Jensen somehow exuded an air of vulnerability and naivety, but Loretta knew differently he also possessed a hint of danger hidden behind his soft demeanour and easy smile. Jensen wore the contradictions of his character like armour - they served him well, protected him but Loretta always worried that one day he would find himself in a situation beyond his control. Loretta was startled out of her musings by Jensen clearing his throat. 

"Looks kinda sad though," Jensen said as he slumped into a chair. "Is this our new case?" he asked tapping the glass of the screen. He spun the chair around before putting his feet up on the desk in front of him. Jensen stared at the screen, studying the images. He couldn't help liking what he saw even though the image was slightly grainy, not doing the person any justice at all. Jensen chastised himself pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind determinedly. This was work, a case. But Jensen found his eyes straying towards the screen every few minutes. 

Loretta frowned, noting the way that Jensen kept returning to stare at the screen. She slapped at his hand in an effort to distract him. "Keep your mucky paws off my screen," she admonished playfully. "And your feet," she pushed Jensen's feet off the desk. "Off my nice clean surface." 

Jensen rolled his eyes at Loretta. "Neat freak," he accused with a small smile. 

Loretta scowled at him choosing to ignore the insult. "It will be your job to make sure that he lives through the day," she said looking back towards the screen. "The Line had already been disturbed. Do you think you can handle it?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

Jensen narrowed his eyes slightly. "You got some doubts?" he challenged. 

"No," Loretta kept her voice even. "I just worry about you." 

"Momma Bear," Jensen pulled himself out of the chair, leaned forwards and kissed Loretta on the cheek. 

"Don't you Momma Bear me," Loretta slapped at his arm. "You're not too big for me to put over my knees," she threatened with a smile. 

Jensen smirked. "I think I can handle it," he nodded at the screen again. 

"Remember that you only have one day to convince him that his life is worth living. You must return before midnight their time," Loretta instructed, her expression serious. She had a weird feeling that this would be the mission that would test Jensen to his limits. The mission that would take Jensen away from her forever. She shivered slightly at the thoughts. 

Jensen frowned wondering why Loretta was being so serious. He had worked thousands of cases and never once, except for the first mission, had Loretta reminded him of the Continuum rules. He frowned again. "I can handle it. No sweat," he hugged Loretta. "I'm your best officer," Jensen smirked again. "Your favourite," he teased. 

"Favourite. My ass," Loretta huffed with a smile. "A royal pain in my ass. More trouble than the rest of the officers all put together. You're aging me more by the day." 

"But you still look beautiful to me," Jensen grinned. "You're still my girl." 

"Don't you try sweet talking my ass," Loretta said with a fond smile. "My momma warned me about men like you. I can hear her now. You mind the quiet ones Loretta, they're always the worst." 

Jensen chuckled. "But you love me anyway," he hugged Loretta again. 

"Yes I do," Loretta admitted softly. "And don't you forget it baby." 

Jensen rolled his eyes again. "Don't worry," he assured. "I'll go in. Do my thing. And be back annoying the hell outta you before you know it." 

"Good. I'm counting on it," Loretta's face softened slightly. "I just worry about you. I want you to be careful. To be safe," she warned. "Their world is a dangerous place." 

Jensen smiled. "I'll be careful. I promise," he crossed his heart with the fingers of one hand. "Momma Bear," he couldn't help teasing again. 

"Go on.... get outta here," Loretta chastised, exasperated with the younger man. 

Jensen grinned at her as he lightly touched a crystal pendant hanging around his neck. He closed his eyes in concentration as the pendant began to glow - light blue to medium blue to a darker blue. The light enveloped Jensen and radiated outwards from him. Loretta watched as the gateway - a door - magically appeared gleaming bright white illuminating the whole room. Jensen opened his eyes, blew Loretta a kiss and gave a small wave before stepping through the door, disappearing into the 21st century. 

The gateway disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and the room was plunged back into normal dimmed lighting, the flickering coloured lights of the computer banks the only bright lights in the room once again. Loretta blew out a sigh as she slumped back into her chair to await Jensen's return. For some reason, she found herself crossing her fingers against the worry she felt inside for Jensen. "Stop it woman," she chided herself. "He'll be just fine," she let her eyes slip closed. 

  

* * *

  
Jared slowly wandered along the street back towards his apartment building. The day had gone from bad to even worse. The Dean of the Academy had chewed him out for forgetting to submit his monthly report, he had lost his lecture notes and the cadets, today, were being unusually unco-operative and argumentative. Jared's head was pounding in pain and he just wanted to go home and drown himself in alcohol. Glad that he had finished the day's lectures and had the rest of the day to himself, Jared quickened his pace, the bottle hidden behind the couch beckoning to him. In the past a free afternoon would have been welcomed but today, of all days, the free time only served to remind him that Ben had gone from his life, that he was alone on what would have been their anniversary and reminded him finally that his life sucked big time. Jared stopped and stared at the traffic. A random thought popped into his head - it would be so easy to step out in front of one of the trucks. He would even welcome the darkness and nothingness of death today. Jared continued to stare, ignoring the bustle of humanity all around him.

Jensen stepped through the doorway, as he had done a thousand time before, this time into the 21st century. A whooshing sound signalled to him that the door had closed behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief, hating the dizziness that usually accompanied the transition through the long corridors of time. He put his hand out steadying himself against the wall of the alleyway, waiting for the dizziness to recede.

He glanced downwards, having an irrational fear that he would somehow be stripped of his clothes during his journey through the centuries and end up starting his mission naked. Jensen sighed in relief. He was still wearing the dark blue jeans, blue t-shirt and blue over-shirt. The clothes felt alien to him, harsh and rough, and he wished, not for the first time, to be able to wear the loose fitting clothes of his own time. He grinned to himself as he looked down at his feet. Jensen loved the boots. Leather biker boots. They were black, slightly scuffed and comfortable. He wiggled his toes, grinning again.

Jensen blinked twice, shook his head and rolled his shoulders pleased that the dizziness was gone. He walked out of the alleyway looking around. The 21st century was his favourite time and despite the seriousness of his mission, Jensen was excited to be here. The century had always fascinated Jensen and he had collected every book, every piece of information that he could, drinking in the culture, the music, the people and their traditions and culture. He had never visited this century before and Jensen was determined to make the most of his visit, secretly hoping that the mission would be an easy one this time around, leaving him time to explore before he returned to the Continuum.

Jensen looked up and saw his target, the subject of his mission, standing on the opposite side of the road staring distractedly at the passing traffic. Quickly crossing the road, Jensen made his way over to the man positioning himself just behind. He ignored the urge to look around him concentrating all his efforts on the young man in front of him. The other man hadn't noticed him, just continued to stare at the traffic, lost in his thoughts. 

Jared went to step off the sidewalk and Jensen moved forwards quickly. "I'm sure that you don't really want to step out into the street right now," he whispered quietly resting a hand lightly but firmly on a broad shoulder. A large truck sped past, its momentum pushing them both backwards onto the safety of the sidewalk. 

Startled Jared turned to glare at the owner of the voice. "What's it got to do with you?" he snapped angrily pulling away from Jensen's touch. Jared shook his head, not believing that he had actually seriously considered, had even moved, to step into the traffic. His life wasn't that miserable. "You suck," he thought to himself as he continued to glare at the stranger. 

Jensen quirked an eyebrow at Jared. "Any life is too precious to throw away so easily," he answered simply. 

Jared scowled. "And just how would you know if my life is precious?" he snapped. "I don't know you. Go away." 

Jensen shrugged. "Can't do that. Got my orders," he answered. "And believe me I know. I've been sent for you. To help you. To show you that your life is worthwhile," he coolly returned Jared's stare, his lips twitching slightly resisting the urge of laugh at the expression on the younger man's face. 

Jensen took a quick moment to really study his target. He had been right. The image on the screen hadn't done the younger man justice. Jared was breathtaking. Taller than himself by a couple of inches, Jared had a well-proportioned and muscled body. His shaggy dark hair kept falling across his face and Jensen noticed that he had an adorable habit of trying to shove it out of the way every few minutes. His skin was slightly tanned and he had hazel coloured eyes that were, at this moment, glaring at Jensen. 

Jared glared angrily. "Go away and leave me alone," he enunciated each word so there was no mistaking the meaning. He glared again before turning, pushing past Jensen and continuing to walk down the street towards his apartment building. Jared knew, sensed, that the man was still slowly following him. Stopping in his tracks, Jared whirled on him. The man was looking up at the buildings with an expression of wonder on his face. "Look dude," he snapped his fingers in front of the man's face to get his attention. "I don't know who you are or what kinda freak you are. But please leave me the hell alone," Jared yelled. 

Jensen dragged his attention away from the buildings back to Jared. He made a snap decision, judging that in Jared's case, honesty would probably be the best course of action. Jensen sensed that Jared was a no bullshit kind of person. He grinned to himself. "My name is Jensen. Lieutenant Ackles if you prefer," he cocked his head to one side staring at Jared, ready to gauge his reaction. "And I'm from the future. The Guardians of Time sent me to help you through today." Jensen expected the surprised and shocked reaction, had seen it many times. He wasn't disappointed as he watched Jared's mouth drop open. 

Jared stared at the man, his mouth dropping open, speechless. He swallowed hard. "You're kidding right?" he finally managed to force out as he took a nervous step backwards, wishing that he still possessed his service revolver. Today was bad enough without being attacked by a lunatic. 

"No," Jensen shook his head, amused at Jared's reaction and obvious nervousness. "I never kid about time." 

"You're nuts," Jared snapped. "Totally bat-shit crazy." 

"Nope. Not either one of those," Jensen interrupted with a smile. "Just an officer of the Time Continuum sent to help you." 

"Excuse me?" Jared couldn't believe he was having this conversation but he couldn't seem to help himself. 

"If you die today, the Time Line will be ruptured and the future may be altered. Ben leaving was not meant to happen," Jensen admitted softly. " There was some kinda blip on the system. The Continuum couldn't prevent it but they sent me here to put things right. Set you back on the right track." 

"So Ben can come back?" Jared asked. He knew, deep down, he didn't want Ben back, didn't really want their relationship, but Jared still couldn't help asking. 

"No," Jensen replied honestly. "I'm afraid that's not possible. It's part of the past and I'm sorry but that moment in time is irreversible in this case. But the future is fluid. We can fix that." 

"Then I'm not interested in what you're selling," Jared shook his head not believing what he was hearing. Ben shouldn't have left him. Some computer in the future had failed to pick up the mistake. And an officer of time had been sent to put things right. The man was a complete lunatic, a really handsome one, but a lunatic all the same, Jared decided. "I'm leaving now," he snapped turning his back on Jensen, starting to walk along the street again. 

Jensen shrugged. "Me too," he said following Jared down the street. 

Jared tried to ignore that Jensen was still following him but he couldn't - he could almost feel the man's presence, his warmth, close behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned towards Jensen again. "I get the feeling I'm stuck with you," Jared huffed, exasperated. 

"Kinda," Jensen smiled. "At least for today." 

"Why me?" Jared blew out a breath, exasperated. 

"Lucky I guess," Jensen couldn't help teasing. 

Jared rolled his eyes at the comment. "And you're not gonna leave?" he asked again even though he already knew the answer. 

"No," Jensen answered simply. 

Jared folded his arms across his chest, knowing he was going to regret this, but it didn't seem like Jensen was leaving any time soon so he decided to get it over with quickly. "So let me get this straight. You're from the future and you're some kind of Guardian." 

"Officer of the Guardians," Jensen interrupted. 

"Officer of the Guardians," Jared scowled. "And just who the hell are the Guardians?" 

"Just ordinary people.... well not that ordinary. Kinda awesome," Jensen replied. "But still a bit like you and me," he waved his hand between the two of them. 

"Not like me," Jared protested, irritated. "I'm the ordinary one here. You..... you're just the freak from the future," he accused. 

"Whatever," Jensen said. "I've been called worse," he shrugged. 

Jared felt a small tinge of guilt, inside, at his insult. "So the Guardians?" he pressed. 

"Each one of the forty Guardians is responsible for several centuries," Jensen continued. "Loretta's responsible for the 21st century and she sent me here to you. It's her favourite century. She likes you all for some weird reason. Kinda not seeing why at the moment." 

Jared disregarded the insult figuring that he deserved it. "Loretta?" Jared quirked an eyebrow at Jensen. 

"My step mom. My best friend," Jensen smiled. "And my boss." 

Jared raised an eyebrow in exasperation. "OK. Your Mom's a Guardian and you've come to save me from myself." 

"Now you're getting it, Jared Padalecki," Jensen grinned. 

"How do you know my name?" Jared snapped, surprised. 

"I read the file," Jensen said simply. 

"I have a file?" Jared interrupted. 

"Yeah," Jensen replied. "Can we go to the zoo?" he asked in an attempt to distract Jared. Jensen hadn't a clue where the idea came from - it had just popped into his head. He knew, deep down, that it was wrong to socialise too much with the mission's target but internally argued, with himself, that his plan might just get Jared to trust him, might get Jared to live through the day. 

"Pardon me," Jared stammered surprised at the question and the sudden change of subject. He filed away the thought that he had a dossier in the future, determined to ask about it again. 

"We don't have zoos or many animals in my time," Jensen explained. "Most of them were slaughtered by man, their habitats completely destroyed. But I've read library records about them and I would kinda like to see some real animals," he said, his expression hopeful. 

Jared thought he was going mad, thought he had in all likelihood stepped into the twilight zone. Probably the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on had just told him some incredulous story about Time Guardians and saving him from himself, and now he wanted to go to the zoo because in his time animals were extinct. "I must be mad," Jared thought to himself as he took a deep breath, making up his mind. He didn't have anywhere better to be. "Yeah I guess." 

Jensen rewarded him with a smile that lit up his whole face. "This is so cool and exciting," he babbled. "How do we get there?" Jensen looked up and down the street. 

"Bus," Jared found himself answering, directing an excited Jensen towards the bus stop. 

On the thirty minute bus ride to the city zoo, Jared couldn't help studying Jensen. Studying the way his expressive green eyes seemed to change colour in the sunlight or how his expression changed from wonder to delight at the simple things Jared took for granted, or how his lips turned up into a small smile when he saw something he liked. Jared even found himself comparing Jensen to Ben but this strange man, he had just met, was nothing like Ben. Despite the innate toughness and the hint of danger that Jared sensed emanating from Jensen, he was softer somehow, and Jared found himself drawn and, he admitted to himself, even attracted to him. 

Jensen, for his part, seemed totally oblivious gazing out of the bus window, an expression of amazement on his face. Occasionally he asked a question before returning his eyes to stare out at the city. Jared answered as best he could enjoying the look of animation on Jensen's features; it made him look at his city with new eyes trying to picture in his head what Jensen saw. 

The bus dropped them off at the zoo gates and Jared paid the entrance fee before guiding Jensen to the first exhibit. They then spent the afternoon pulling each other from exhibit to exhibit. Jensen's almost childlike glee was strangely infectious, and Jared found himself warming to this gentle man freeing himself from the misery of the past few months. 

Jared eventually persuaded Jensen to sit for a moment, near to an ice-cream parlour. They sat in companionable silence watching as the world rushed by. Jared felt calm and content for the first time in many months. His inner gloom had lifted leaving him feeling relaxed and happy. It surprised him slightly and he glanced sideways at Jensen. He was watching a child with an ice-cream. "Don't tell me that ice-cream is extinct in your time as well," Jared couldn't help teasing, amused. Jensen pulled a face, biting at his lips, his eyes wandering back to the child. "Would you like to try one?" Jared offered. 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah," he nodded excited. 

"Be right back," Jared said as he moved over to the ice-cream parlour. He chose a chocolate chip and mint ice-cream for himself and a mixed flavoured ice-cream with coloured sprinkles on top for Jensen. "Here," Jared offered Jensen the cone. 

Jensen accepted the cone with a smile, studying it carefully before cautiously licking at the ice-cream. He turned to Jared beaming like a five year old child. "Cool," he said with a grin. Jared couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud. 

Jensen looked at him, bewildered. "What?" he said studying the ice-cream again, in case there was something he had missed. 

Jared chuckled. "You're an intriguing man Jensen," he laughed lightly at the scowl Jensen shot him. "You come from the future with all sorts of technology I probably wouldn't understand. You step through time like it was second nature. But you've never seen an animal up close. And never tasted an ice-cream." 

Jensen studied Jared for a moment. "I like your laugh," he found himself saying. He blushed slightly licking at his ice-cream again, enjoying the burst of strange tastes across his tongue and the coldness of the ice-cream itself. 

"Freak," Jared accused lightly. 

Jensen turned to look at Jared. "Your face is meant to smile. Be happy. It's not meant to be sad," he said, determined. He knew the words sounded stupid but Jensen couldn't help himself. He liked Jared. Wanted Jared to live. Wanted Jared to believe in himself again. 

Jared frowned studying his feet. "Maybe," he murmured. "Tell me about your time. What's it like?" Jared asked in an effort to distract Jensen away from himself. 

A wistful expression passed over Jensen's face. "My time. Let's see," he slumped back against the bench, eyes slightly closed as he pictured his time. "It's beautiful. No wars, sickness or hunger. We've learned over the centuries to live in harmony with each other," he smiled at Jared. "We explore the stars. Other worlds and cultures. We have learned to live and learn from the legacy of a violent and cruel past." 

"Sounds..... sounds almost too good to be true," Jared frowned doubtfully. 

"May be," Jensen shrugged. 

"What about you?" Jared asked. "Who is Jensen Ackles?" 

"An officer of the Time Continuum," Jensen replied. "Have been for a few years now. It kinda takes up all my time. But I find time to read stuff.... I've read all about your time. As well as other centuries. I find it helps me in my job." 

"And before that?" Jared pressed, wanting to know more about Jensen. 

Jensen shrugged. "My family were killed in a fire that destroyed half the city I was born in. I don't really remember them," Jensen frowned slightly. "Thousands of children were orphaned. So the government re-homed them with surviving adults. I got lucky. I got Loretta. She mothered me to death. Still does," he smiled fondly. "But she got me into the Continuum. Trained me. And here I am," he finished. "I love my life the way it is. I love my job. And I'm kick ass good at it." 

Jared couldn't help chuckling. "And the time thingy?" he asked. 

Jensen bit at his lip, knowing he would have to be careful what he said. "Time is important to my century. It surrounds us," he waved his hand in the air. "Shapes our future, our past and our present. In the quest for knowledge, scientists discovered doorways to different time lines. Found a way to jump between centuries. So they built a master computer, called Tom, to monitor the Time Line. Tom informs the Guardians of any breach in the line. They then send officers to put things right," Jensen explained taking the last bite of his ice-cream cone. 

"You have a computer called Tom?" Jared stated raising his eye brows. 

"It stands for Time Organisation Monitor, but Tom suits it better," Jensen explained with a laugh. 

"How do you walk through the doorway?" Jared asked. 

"It's easy. Tom opens the doorways when I touch my crystal. I couldn't get here without it. And I can't go home without it either," Jensen replied lightly touching the pendant hanging around his neck. 

"Sorta like a door bell," Jared offered. 

Jensen looked puzzled. "A doorbell?" 

Jared raised his hand shaking his head resigned to the fact that the future probably didn't have doorbells. "Never mind." 

"Your turn. Tell me about Jared Padalecki," Jensen invited. 

"But you already know all about me. I bet Tom told you or it's in my file," Jared accused softly. 

"Tom and the file can only tell me about the outside Jared. The person he lets the world see. I'm kinda interested in what the real Jared is like," Jensen persisted staring into Jared's soft hazel eyes. 

Jensen's stare disconcerted Jared slightly and he returned to studying his feet again trying to stop the feelings that were racing through his body, his veins, his whole being. He couldn't believe that this man was affecting him so badly. He blew out a calming breath. "You're not going let this drop are you?" Jared said. 

"No," Jensen laughed lightly. "I really wanna know." 

"OK. You asked for it. I'm a twenty-seven year old ex-cop with a crook leg. I lecture to other would be cops at the Academy. I did live with a guy called Ben. He stopped loving me. And I stopped loving him. Then he thought I wasn't good enough for him and left," Jared said, not able to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "I have no family. My parents are dead. I'm alone. End of story." 

Suddenly bold, Jensen squeezed Jared's hand. "No. That's what Tom told me. I asked for the truth." 

"That's it. That is the truth," Jared stared at Jensen, a hint of defiance in his expression. "Jared no good to anyone Padalecki," he spat , suddenly bitter and miserable all over again. 

"I don't believe that's the truth," Jensen insisted. 

Tears suddenly sprung to Jared's eyes and he pulled away from Jensen's grasp. "Truth? You want the truth?" he snapped. "Well the truth is.... I don't know who I am any more. When Ben walked out. I think he took bits of me with him. I know it sounds kinda lame," Jared sniffed. "But I feel so lost sometimes. Like I'm missing something. Like I don't matter." 

Jensen shook his head and took Jared's hand in his again. "I don't think so," he shook his head again. "Ben may have taken a bit of you. Part of your heart may be but he left the best bit. The most important part of you. Your soul. Your love for life." 

"No," Jared interrupted. 

"Yes," Jensen shook their joined hands. "He left the essence of what makes you Jared. I know you won't believe me. But I know you're a kind, loving and gentle man. You proved it to me this afternoon," Jensen said softly. 

Jared frowned, puzzled. "I have?" he said disbelieving as he scrubbed at his eyes with his free hand. 

"Yeah," Jensen laughed lightly. "You brought a complete stranger..... one you thought was a lunatic to the zoo because he asked. You took everything I said to you on trust. You could have walked away. I couldn't have really stopped you. Not within my awesome talents," Jensen grinned at Jared. Jared smiled back. "I know in my heart that you're a good man, Jared Padalecki. One worth saving." 

"Oh," Jared couldn't think of anything else to say. He stared at Jensen, studying his face for any hint of a lie or untruth. Jensen held his gaze, not flinching. Jared smiled as he recognised truth and sincerity reflected in the greenness of Jensen's eyes. He thought he saw a hint of something else but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. 

"I know that it hurts like hell at the moment. But Ben wasn't worthy of your love. Don't choose a lifetime of sorrow because he couldn't see the kind of man that you are," Jensen whispered. 

"But I feel so worthless. Useless to everyone. I feel like life means nothing," Jared choked. 

"I'm not allowed to tell you what destiny has planned for you," Jensen said. "But think about it, Jared. You teach young police cadets. People who will go out into the world to protect all of this," he waved his hand around in the air. "You could be right now encouraging one of those cadets. One who might go out some day and do good because of you," Jensen tapped Jared's arm. "Save your future. My present and far beyond that," he reasoned. 

"I never thought of it like that," Jared said gazing into the distance lost in thought.

"And I have learned that life doesn't mean nothing. Life is beautiful but some of us," Jensen squeezed Jared's hand again. "Have to search deep within ourselves to find it. But it's such a worthwhile search. Trust me," he said.

"May be," Jared murmured glancing sideways at Jensen. 

Jensen jumped to his feet standing in front of Jared offering him his hands. "I wanna see the bears before I have to leave," he said. 

Jared looked up, "Do you have to go?" 

Jensen regarded Jared for a moment. He wanted to stay. Wanted to be with Jared. Jensen didn't really understand the feelings whirling around deep inside but he knew that in only an afternoon Jared had become important to him. "I'm only allowed to stay until midnight. Then I have to return to my time." 

"Will you visit again? You know to see how I'm getting on," Jared asked hopefully. 

"No Jared. I can't. I'm not allowed to visit anymore more than once. Time is so fragile. My being here only touches the Time Line slightly. Any longer and I could fracture it," Jensen answered, sadness tinging his tone. "I really wish I could come back to see you but it's against the rules." He avoided Jared's gaze staring instead at a group of school children running excitedly towards the Sea lion Demonstration. 

"OK. I understand," Jared said, although he didn't really. He wanted Jensen to stay. Wanted to see him again. He had touched his soul, melting the ice that had gripped his heart for so long. Jared had never believed in love at first sight. But he did now. He loved Jensen and he sensed that Jensen felt the same. It made him feel sad but he pushed the misery away, determined to enjoy his last few hours with Jensen. Jared took a deep breath. "Bears it is then. Then my place for pizza," he offered hopefully standing and taking one of Jensen's hands in his own. 

"Pizza?" Jensen asked puzzled. 

Jared groaned. "Don't tell me. Pizza is extinct as well." He pulled Jensen towards the Bear Enclosure laughing at his protests that the future did have its share of good food. 

They spent another hour looking at the animals, Jensen not able to stop his squeals of pleasure at the antics of the otters, clapping his hands in delight at the elephants. Finally, hand in hand, they joined the other visitors who were leaving the zoo grounds. 

"My place for pizza?" Jared offered again, hoping with everything he was that Jensen would say yes. 

Jensen cocked his head to one side smiling. "Sounds good," he grinned. "Is pizza like ice cream?" he asked. 

"No," Jared laughed loudly. "Nothing like ice-cream. Much better," he grinned as he pulled Jensen towards the bus stop and the journey back to his apartment. 

  
**Forty-five minutes later.......**

Once back at the apartment, Jared settled Jensen on the couch putting on a CD while he ordered the pizza. Moving to the small kitchen, Jared made them some coffee. Placing the mugs on the coffee table, he slumped down in the over-stuffed armchair nervously twiddling his fingers. 

"Thank you," Jensen said unexpectedly as he stared across at Jared. 

"What for?" Jared asked. "I should be thanking you. You gave me lots of stuff to think about. I think I'm gonna stop being a stupid asshole and get on with my life." 

"I'm glad," Jensen gave a small smile. "But thank you again. For this afternoon. For...," he shrugged again, not able to find the words to explain his feelings to Jared. "For showing me things I have never seen. Could never see in my time. I will remember our day for always," he whispered.

"Dance with me," Jared jumped up, the offer surprising him as much as it obviously surprised Jensen. "Dance with me," Jared now stood in front of a hesitating Jensen. "Please," he offered his hands to Jensen.

Jensen looked up at Jared, still hesitating. His head was telling him to resist this man but his heart was giving him an altogether different message, one he much preferred. Jensen smiled and pulled himself to his feet accepting Jared's hands. "And before you ask, we do dance in my century," he teased as Jared pulled him closer. 

They danced in silence for a while, moving against each other, losing themselves in the soft music. "I think you were right about Ben," Jared finally mumbled. "We didn't want the same things. I think he would have always gone in the end. I'm kinda surprised we lasted for so long. I was never good enough for him." Jensen opened his mouth to interrupt but was silenced by Jared's fingers on his lips. "No let me finish. Please," Jared begged. "Thank you. For showing me in one afternoon what love can really be like." 

"Don't," Jensen protested. "Please don't say anything. It's not allowed." 

"I don't care," Jared whispered as he leaned down and claimed Jensen's lips in a gentle kiss. "I don't care," he repeated against Jensen's lips. "And neither do you." 

"It's not allowed," Jensen weakly protested again before surrendering to his inner feelings, feelings that had been bubbling just underneath the surface all afternoon. He returned Jared's kiss with a fervour that threatened to overwhelm both of them. Lost in shared feelings of desire and need, they moved as one, not speaking, towards Jared's bedroom, pizza delivery forgotten, and ignoring everything but each other. 

Jared walked them backwards pushing Jensen onto his bed. They fumbled and struggled with their clothes casting them aside in an untidy heap on the floor. Naked they lay side by side, facing each other, drinking in the sight of the other. "You weren't kidding," Jared smiled softly. "Everything in the future is beautiful," he stroked a finger down Jensen's flank. "You're so beautiful." 

Jensen blushed at the compliment. "The past's not so bad either," he whispered as he ran a finger up and down Jared's face. 

"I see they still have freckles in the future," Jared teased as he moved closer, stroking Jensen's lightly freckled shoulder. "And I'm gonna count and kiss every single one," he breathed huskily. 

Jensen shivered at the promise. They reached for one another at the same time, kissing again. Clumsy and awkward in their movements at first, their arms and legs seemingly taking on a life of their own. Jared accidentally kicked Jensen in the shin and Jensen elbowed Jared in the ribs in their attempts to get closer to one another. Eventually after rolling and squirming against one another, they settled themselves into a rhythm of moving against each other skin against skin. 

Jared rolled on top of Jensen resting their foreheads together as they delighted in the feel of the other's nakedness against their own. Jensen thrust upwards impatiently making Jared groan in ecstasy as he once again possessed Jensen's lips in a fervent kiss. Jensen responded by thrusting his tongue in and out of Jared's mouth in perfect synchronicity to his thrusting hips. Jared matched the rhythm grinding his cock against Jensen's body. Without warning Jensen flipped Jared over so he was trapped underneath him. Jensen knew, deep down, that this was wrong, against all the rules of the Continuum but he had never wanted anything so much as he wanted Jared desperately right now. Ignoring the little voice in his head, Jensen grinned down at Jared before claiming his lips in another kiss. 

Jensen smiled at the whimper of protest that Jared uttered as he released his mouth. He swiped his tongue along Jared's jaw line tracing a trail up his neck towards his ear. Jared stretched his neck turning his head slightly to one side as he encouraged Jensen to lick at his skin. Jensen lapped at the sweat droplets gathered on Jared's skin revelling in the saltiness and the unique taste that was Jared. Reaching Jared's ear, Jensen whirled his tongue around the outside making Jared squirm under him. He then started to trail his tongue back down Jared's neck towards his shoulder lapping and licking, as he went, at the glistening sweat. Jared arched his back off the bed as Jensen bit down and sucked on the bony shoulder marking Jared as his before lapping soothingly at the reddening skin. 

Jared shifted slightly pulling Jensen back towards his lips. The kiss was long, hard and passionate as they thrust against each other. Jensen drew back from the kiss giving Jared a wicked grin. Ducking down, he started to slowly and sensually trace a path down Jared's body his tongue flicking out, every now and again, at the warm skin. Jensen was determined to memorise each and every part of Jared's body, commit it to memory for all time. He continued his journey running the tip of his tongue along each one of Jared's ribs delighting at the small sounds of pleasure coming from the other man. 

Jared arched his back off the bed again as Jensen swept his tongue over one erect nipple. Finished tormenting one nipple Jensen moved to the other caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Jared chanted his name over and over as he ran his hands down Jensen's back stroking his hands in small circles across the sweat soaked skin. Jensen continued his assault of Jared's body, exploring with his tongue and neglecting no part of Jared's skin, lapping at the moistness as he traced a path down the lean body. 

Jensen nipped at Jared's spread thighs before licking at the marks he had made with his teeth. Jared cried out Jensen's name his fists grasping the sheets as Jensen took his cock into his warm mouth. Jensen licked and sucked running his tongue along the slit, lapping at the pre-cum. Jared ran his hands through Jensen's hair, down his neck and over his shoulder blades to his upper back massaging the strong muscles as Jensen moved his mouth up and down on his cock. He wanted to memorise the feel of Jensen, wanted to remember how the other man felt in his arms. Needed and wanted to remember. This was their time and Jared wasn't going to waste one second, minute or hour of it. Jensen sucked on his cock again and Jared couldn't help thrusting his hips upwards his cock filling Jensen's mouth as the other man continued to suck on him hungrily.

Jared whimpered as Jensen released his cock. Jensen smiled up at Jared waggling his eye brows seductively. Pushing Jared's legs slightly wider, Jensen ducked his head down and licked at Jared's balls taking each one into his mouth sucking gently. Jared groaned laying his head back against the pillows his eyes closed as he continued to caress Jensen's shoulders and upper back.

Jensen licked his way up the underside of Jared's cock. He took Jared's cock into his mouth once again sucking hard at the same time fondling Jared's balls rolling them between his fingers. He pressed a knuckle into the soft skin behind massaging gently in small circles. Jared arched his back against the bed holding onto Jensen's shoulders. "No," he whispered dragging a puzzled looking Jensen up the length of his body. He rolled them so they were facing one another. Jensen looked at him still confused. "Want us to come together..... like this," Jared blushed slightly as he ran his hand down Jensen's face. 

Jensen smiled at him before leaning forward and capturing Jared's lips in a kiss. He lowered his hand between them and took Jared's cock in his hand squeezing gently moving his hand up and down the long cock. Jared moaned and dropped a hand taking Jensen and stroking at the hardness. Jensen groaned at the feeling of Jared's hand on his cock and thrust forwards in a desperate search for friction and pleasure. Jared grinned against Jensen's lips and increased the pressure on Jensen's cock, enjoying the feeling of the silky hardness enveloped in his hand. 

Thrusting and jerking against each other, they re-commenced the intimate exploration of one another's body with their free hands and tongues. Their lips met again and they kissed passionately, tongues exploring. Their need became more urgent and they moaned in unison picking up the rhythm grinding against each other and thrusting harder and harder. They chanted each other's name as they moved towards their release. Panting hard, they pressed against each other and rolled over and over tangling themselves in the sheets as they urged each other to completion. 

Jensen screamed out a long moan as he came pressing his body closer to Jared as he toppled towards his climax. He shoved his cock against Jared's body over and over as his orgasm overpowered him. The movements pushed Jared over the top and he gave a small echoing cry as he came hard his climax tearing through his body as he jerked uncontrollably. Their semen joined and mixed on their hips, stomachs and thighs. They continued to rub and writhe against each other kissing one another hungrily and desperately as they reached the final throes of their orgasm. Finally spent, they rolled away from each other but lay side by side, hand clutching hand, as they battled to get their breathing under control. 

Jared recovered first and reached down grabbing his t-shirt to clean them up. Jensen snuggled into his side as Jared lay back down pulling the comforter over them. Jared shifted slightly pushing at Jensen until he turned on his side facing away from him. Jensen started to protest but quietened as soon as he felt Jared curl his body around him in a spoon's position. Jared reached for and found Jensen's hand entwining their fingers together. Jared kissed Jensen's shoulder lightly. "I wish we could stay like this forever," he murmured against the warm skin. 

"Me too," Jensen whispered, regret tinging his tone. 

"Stay," Jared whispered back. 

"I have to go soon," Jensen said. "You know that. You understand that. Right?" 

"I know," Jared nodded against his shoulder. "But stay. Just for a while," he pleaded. "Please." 

"OK," Jensen agreed, knowing he would probably regret it but cradled in Jared's warm arms, for once he didn't care about his life, his job or his duty to time. He just wanted to lay with Jared. 

  
**Midnight.......**

The clock in the living room chimed midnight waking Jensen with a start. He blinked twice squinting into the dimness of the room. "Oh shit," he cursed himself silently. They had both fallen asleep. Jensen reluctantly and carefully untangled himself from Jared's warmth. Jared mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. Jensen rose quietly from the bed and dressed quickly but could only find one boot. Time was running out, so he decided to abandon his search, shoving the boot he had found firmly under his arm. 

Jensen looked down at a sleeping Jared. He was now lying on his stomach his arm hanging off the edge of the bed, a small smile gracing his features. He looked so peaceful and tranquil. Jensen wanted to stay. Stay with Jared but knew he couldn't. Staying would mean the Time Line fracturing and Jensen knew it was his duty, had sworn, to protect the Line. It hurt, made his heart feel heavy but he had to leave, but in the knowledge that Jared would be fine. His mission was successful but Jensen couldn't take any pleasure this time. He sighed. 

Bending down, Jensen gently kissed Jared's forehead. Jensen smiled as Jared mumbled his name but again didn't wake. "Goodbye Jared," Jensen whispered as tears sprung to his eyes. He touched the crystal around his neck. The gateway opened. Preparing to step through, Jensen couldn't resist one more look at the man he would probably love forever. For all time. "I love you," he whispered wiping at his tears. Jensen stepped barefoot through the door back to his own time. 

  


* * *

  
The familiar whooshing sound signalled the gateway closing behind him. Loretta was asleep in her chair, her head resting on her hand.  Jensen sighed, not wanting to wake her. He couldn't help himself. He was drawn to the screen monitoring the 21st century. Tapping a couple of the keys, he squinted at the screen as Jared's bedroom appeared in front of him. Jared was still asleep and Jensen smiled. He leaned forwards, a finger idly tracing Jared's shape. "Love you. Be safe," he whispered. After a few minutes, Jensen dragged his eyes away from the screen and tapped random keys not wanting to look at Jared any more.

He turned towards Loretta. She was still asleep. Jensen slumped down at her feet curling himself into a ball, his arms wrapped around his legs. Restless, Jensen glanced around the room. The room was filled with the technology needed by the Guardian to perform their duties, as well as large antique clocks standing resplendent in their natural woods and each marking the seconds, minutes and hours of each century Loretta was responsible for. Their soft ticking had always soothed Jensen but now the sounds filled his head, taunting him and reminding him that time could never stand still for Jared and himself. Time had somehow cheated them and Jensen couldn't help feeling betrayed. It sounded stupid to his ears and he banged his head over and over on his knees.

His movements jolted Loretta awake and she looked down. "Jensen honey," she smiled. "You're home. Is everything OK?" 

"The Time Line is safe," Jensen replied flatly. "I think I convinced Jared Padalecki that his life was worth something. Worth saving," he said, not able to keep the tremble out of the tone. Jensen bit at his bottom lip trying to stifle the threatened tears. 

Loretta cocked her head towards Jensen, not failing to notice the flicker of pain that had crossed his features. "You stayed after midnight, didn't you?" she accused gently as she glanced up at one of the large clocks. 

Jensen bit at his lips again. He couldn't help glancing up at the screen monitoring the 21st century. Jared was there somewhere. A lone tear escaped running down his face unchecked. "Don't be mad," Jensen pleaded. "I didn't mean to break the rules. He was just so lonely and sad. And .... and sometimes.... I'm .... I'm," he couldn't seem to force the words out. 

"Lonely and sad too," Loretta finished for him. 

Jensen looked up at Loretta surprised. She smiled at him softly.  "You love him, don't you?" she asked gently. 

Jensen continued to stare at Loretta, knowing that he couldn't lie this time.   He gave a small jerky nod.   "I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. I failed you. But it'll never happen again. I promise," Jensen sobbed as he dropped his head onto Loretta's lap, as he had done many times as a child.

"Sssshhhh baby," Loretta stroked a hand through his hair. "Jensen honey. I know you didn't mean to break the rules. It's done now. Hush now. Don't cry," she soothed, still gently stroking his hair. Loretta bit down her own sadness knowing in her heart that Jensen no longer belonged to this century, sensing that he had left his heart and soul behind in the 21st century. "Loretta will fix things. I promise," she mumbled as the man she considered her son cried for the man he had left behind.

  

* * *

  
Jared awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. Rolling over, he sat up looking wildly around the room. "Jensen," he called out. He sighed deeply knowing in his heart that Jensen wouldn't answer him. An ache filled him as Jared glanced down at the empty place in the bed, Jensen's impression still present on the pillow and sheets. He traced his fingers over the indentation. "Love you," he whispered to the empty room. The news on the radio brought him out of his reverie announcing that it was 8.00 a.m. "Jeez, I'll be late again," he cursed as he jumped out of bed and hurrying towards the bathroom.

Jared quickly showered and changed, and ran around the bedroom looking for his boots. He saw them poking out from under the bed. Pulling them forward, a black biker boot was dislodged. Jensen's boot. Jared stared down at the boot in his hands. He sank to his knees staring at the boot. Tears sprung to his eyes and Jared cried. Cried for what could have been and could never be.

Jared managed to make it through the next week, despite the fact that his heart ached for Jensen. Strangely enough, he felt released and free from the pain and misery he had experienced at Ben leaving. Ben had become a distant memory. Jared stopped on his way home to stock up his freezer. Waiting in line at the check-out, Jared got his wallet out of his pocket ready to pay for his groceries. His heart missed a beat as he noticed the ticket to the zoo nestling between his credit cards. The ache inside rushed back, nearly overwhelming him. He had only known Jensen for a day but it had seemed like an eternity. Jared had even vowed to himself that he would try to live his life as Jensen would have liked him to. He hoped that Jensen somehow knew that he had succeeded in his mission. Jared wanted Jensen to know that he had succeeded. He fingered the ticket before replacing it back in his wallet and removing one of the credit cards. 

Jared slowly trudged up the stairs to his apartment. Opening the door, his policeman instincts kicked in. Music filled the apartment and the lamps had been switched on. He carefully put his groceries down in the hallway and moved cautiously into the living room. He froze as he saw Jensen standing in the middle of the room. Jared swept his eyes up and down Jensen's body. He blinked in case he was dreaming. No Jensen was still standing there. He couldn't help noticing that Jensen was wearing the biker boots. Jared glanced towards the bookcase where he had stupidly placed the single boot, as a reminder. It was missing. 

"Hello Jared," Jensen smiled. 

"But..... What are.....? How....?" Jared stammered confusion in his voice. 

Jensen moved forwards taking Jared's hands in his own. "Love can open so many doorways. If you wish hard enough. Want it bad enough, love can even cross the barriers of time," he smiled again. 

Jared frowned. "But you said you couldn't visit me again. Said the time line would break or something," he stuttered unsure, but hope and love shone in his eyes. 

"Loretta fixed it for me," Jensen answered. "Don't ask me how. Because she wouldn't tell me. Said it was a Guardian secret." He shrugged. "She likes to be all mysterious sometimes." 

"I don't understand," Jared frowned. "Does this mean that I didn't make a difference to someone? You said I might make a difference." He wanted to be with Jensen but at the same time, Jared wanted to matter, wanted his life to mean something. 

"Actually you did," Jensen said softly. "Loretta said that you convinced a cadet to stay on the course at the Academy. And that cadet makes a difference some time in the future." 

"Oh," Jared said stupidly. "How?" 

Jensen chuckled. "I don't know," he rolled his eyes. "Another Guardian secret apparently." Jensen smiled again "So now you're free to do whatever you want. You have no ties to this century." 

"With you?" Jared asked hopefully. 

Jensen blushed. "If you want," he answered with the same hope echoing in his voice and eyes. "Loretta's fixed it for us to live in another time. One where neither of us can disturb the Time Line." 

"Really? She can do that?" Jared asked as the hope deep inside him bubbled up threatening to overwhelm him. 

"Yeah," Jensen smiled. "She's kinda awesome like that but don't tell her I told you. She probably get herself a big head." 

Jared chuckled. "But what about Loretta? Your job? Your home?" Jared babbled, suddenly unsure again. 

Jensen silenced Jared with fingers on his lips. "Loretta sent me to you. Said I was getting on her nerves with my moping.   And my home would mean nothing without you. Loretta will watch over both of us. She said that we'd better not cause her any trouble," he laughed before turning earnest green eyes towards the younger man. "Jared. I love you. You're my future. My everything. And I chose to be with you. If you ... you want me." 

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Jared pulled Jensen closer. "I love you so much," he leaned forwards claiming Jensen's lips in a kiss. 

"We have all the time in the universe," Jensen murmured against Jared's lips. "Time is our friend," he said before deepening the kiss. 

Jared reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. "So how does this work?" 

"You're sure?" Jensen had to ask again. 

Jared nodded. "Never been surer of anything," he hugged Jensen tight. 

"OK," Jensen pulled out of the hug. He offered Jared his hand. "Hold on tight and don't let go. OK?" he instructed as he lightly touched the pendant around his neck. 

Jared closed his eyes against the light but held onto Jensen's hand tightly, determined never to let the other man go. He heard a strange whooshing noise and opened his eyes to see a door shimmering in his living room. Jensen smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Jared didn't hesitate and stepped forwards pulling Jensen with him. 

Together, they stepped through the door to their new century, their future and life together. 

  
**The End**


End file.
